On Oxytricha fallax (Hypotricha, Ciliata): (1) Delineate subsurface ultrastructural connections between cortical structures that behave as a unit of resorption during conjugation. (2) Use anti-tubule and anti-filament agents to probe determination of alternative patterns of organelle resorption during conjugation. (3) Compare multiple monsters before encystment and after excystment. (4) Use mating types for exploration of cytogenetics. On Paramecium tetraurelia (Holotricha, Ciliata): (1) Analyze development, movement and insertion of trichocysts in wild type and mutants. (2) Analyze development, movement and insertion of trichocysts in wild type and mutants. (2) Analyze development and genetics of the oral apparatus by means of mutants defective in this structure. (3) Examine the multiple effects of cortical inversions. (4) Develop methods for isolation of cell parts and organelles and for their in vitro recombination.